Postgame Commentary
by Abicion
Summary: Based on that one Family Guy skit where Brian dies and hangs out with Vincent van Gogh, Ernest Hemingway, and Kurt Cobain in Heaven.


In a surreal but peaceful white void, two female figures were sitting at a shimmering table. Mami sat on one side delicately drinking from a pearly glass of tea, while Sayaka sat facing her. Both were dressed in their Puella Magi uniforms, with their Soul Gems glowing in eternal purity. The blue-hair girl stared into her own lap shamefully as she spoke.

"I... I'm not sure this is how I wanted it to turn out..."

Mami smiled affectionately as she softly replied.

"Don't worry, Sayaka. I know it was hard for you, but your wish came true in the end, right? Now you can watch over Kamijou as his own dreams come true thanks to you."

Sayaka's lips slowly formed a smile as she proudly lifted her head. Small droplets formed in the corners of her eyes; not of sorrow, but of happiness. Just as always, Mami knew exactly what advice she needed to hear.

"Thanks, Mami."

The older girl nodded gracefully in acknowledgment before taking another sip from her cup. As the two continued to cheerfully chatter, gentle footsteps were heard coming from some clouds of white mist behind Mami. A new girl stopped just behind the magical gunner, removed a single stick of pocky her frilled red dress, and quietly leaned forward before biting into the snack with a loud crunch just beside Mami's ear. The normally calm girl suddenly jumped in her seat with fright, nearly spilling her tea, as the sound jarred her into some unpleasant memories. Mami quickly recollected herself, however, and spoke playfully to the new guest.

"Kyoko, I never knew you had such an EXPLOSIVE sense of humor."

Sayaka watched silently as the two friends took turns speaking. She winced at the increasingly horrible direction this conversation was taking.

"Oh, you're a witty one this time, Mami. I was a little afraid you wouldn't be able to take my joke and you'd LOSE YOUR HEAD on me again."

"Please. I'd KILL MYSELF before I allowed you to get to me out of jest."

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll just have to give you a TASTE of your own medicine."

"Your effort will be a futile one, Kyoko, but I guess nothing can stop a TIME BOMB like you from making this mistake."

"Mami, I think you should stop now. I don't want this little game to WRECK our relationship."

"Well, maybe if you had just LISTENED to me, things wouldn't have gotten this far."

Kyoko then struggled in silent thought before slamming the bottom of her fist on the back of Mami's chair. Finding herself bested, she sighed and finally stepped around the seat to sit beside her giggling blonde teammate. The conversation that started between Mami and Sayaka now grew into a joyful conference that included Kyoko.

The group was soon joined by a fourth member who entered opposite of Kyoko. The pigtailed girl's hands were shaking in the lap of her black and white costume while she looked downward in doubt. As she continued to second guess herself, she quietly took a seat beside Sayaka. Mami finally broke her silence with a motherly salutation.

"Hi, Homura!"

The black-haired heroine replied shyly.

"H-... hi, guys..."

Mami tilted her head in thought before verbalizing her concern.

"What's bothering you?"

Homura clenched her eyes shut as she fought back her growing sadness.

"I hope Madoka's going to be okay..."

Mami gave her usual noble nod, understanding the younger girl's worries.

"She'll be fine, Homura. Losing you is going to be rough on her, but she'll get stronger when she realizes your sacrifice allowed her to protect everyone she loves. Walpurgisnacht is over, and Kyubey can't bother her any more. This is best solution for all of us."

Homura's expression suddenly brightened just as Sayaka's had moments earlier. She now looked toward the redhead of the group through her round glasses.

"Thanks for the idea, Kyoko."

Kyoko lazily leaned back into her seat as she yawned.

"Hey, don't mention it."

Homura's spirits continued to rise, and she soon joined the conversation her comrades were having. The group would never be at odds again, as they had been reunited through death.


End file.
